File talk:Monkey D. Luffy Manga Post Timeskip Infobox.png
Debate I'm not sure if this was discussed somewhere else or something, but why are we using the manga image instead of the anime image? Why is this page locked? 00:56, November 30, 2011 (UTC) "Why are we using the manga image instead of the anime image", why not? It's pretty good to me, better then the others in my opinion. The main point is that the other versions aren't even anime, but are taken from merchandise stuff which are a little different from Oda' style, in some cases you can't even tell if it's official or fanart. We can still vote on this, but I don't think there is anything wrong with the current one. Note to the admins: change the protection level to lock only the upload, we may have still to edit the page itself. Well, I'm fairly certain we decided as a group on the wiki to always use the anime version if available, and then Luffy matches the other Straw Hats with anime pictures. I would also like to point out that the Pre-Timeskip image for all the Straw Hats (and Buggy, Crocodile, Kuro, Krieg, Ace, and many more) all come from video games. 03:35, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :While it is true that for the Pre-Timeskip Straw Hat Pirates, and the others you pointed, game spreads are used mainly because no better alternatives were available. While the images are updated to a more recent version it isn't actually mandatory to update them with a picture taken from the anime. MasterDeva 04:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Again, I swear that there was a huge debate, with the final decision being that we always use anime pictures. I could be mistaken. 12:50, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't recall that... I thought we prefer anime images because they are usually prettier, but in some cases manga ones are better. If what are you saying it's true, then there should be a guideline that says we always have to use anime images and I don't think that's the case. Can we please? Is it about time to unlock this? Timeskip Luffy has been in 33 episodes and I'm sure we can find an anime picture somewhere. I say we use this image cropped. And all the Straw Hats will be featured, so after a while, we could update all of their profile pictures. 15:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) There's plenty of better ones we can get from the anime than that one. SeaTerror 15:58, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Do you dislike the manga one? I think it's quite perfect... manga colored are far better then anime, but that's my opinion. Anyway I cannot open that link. Picture is great. Why use a crappy anime picture when we got a gorgeous colored manga picture? Our policy is not "use anime everywhere", or is it? Anyway try first to add a link here of the version you intend to upload, after that will decide. Why not use a bigger size?Loiciol (talk) 12:47, July 28, 2013 (UTC)Loiciol The one we're using is HQ. 12:59, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Higher Quality I have a higher quality version of the picture used. http://i.imgur.com/lMYrbBz.jpg I can't upload the original png here because the image is locked though. --XScar (talk) 02:26, August 22, 2015 (UTC) It's not that it's locked. It's that your image is .jpg, while this image needs to be .png. We can't upload a file with a different file extension. You need to convert it. You can do this by simply re-saving it as a .png file. I'll upload it for you, though. 03:35, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Actually, it IS locked. Didn't know it was. Still, take my advice on the filetype thing. We only accept .png's on the Wiki. 03:39, August 22, 2015 (UTC) I'm aware -- the original file is png. Imgur just compresses to jpg. Here, I uploaded it elsewhere. http://s27.postimg.org/h5xwdipup/luffy.png --XScar (talk) 04:43, August 22, 2015 (UTC)